1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a display substrate, a method for manufacturing the display substrate, and a display panel having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate that may provide enhanced display quality, a method for manufacturing the display substrate, and a display panel having the same.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are known to have characteristics—such as light weight, lower power consumption, and lower driving voltage—in comparison with other types of display apparatuses, rendering them useful, for example, in monitors, notebook computers, and cellular phones. A typical LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying images using the light transmissivity of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a counter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a signal line, a thin-film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode. The counter substrate faces the array substrate and includes a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate.
The LCD panel may have a touch panel function capable of receiving position data through external pressure. That is, when an electronic pen or a finger touches the screen of the LCD panel, a position data signal may be applied to a central processing unit (CPU) of a main system. The LCD panel further includes a sensor line and a sensor electrode part to perform the touch panel function. Particularly, the sensor line is formed on the array substrate and is spaced apart from the signal line, and the sensor electrode part is formed in a unit pixel to be electrically connected to the signal line. When the common electrode makes contact with the sensor electrode part by applying external pressure to the counter substrate, position data corresponding to the contact position is provided to the CPU through the sensor line to perform an operation.
When the sensor electrode part is formed in the unit pixel, however, an aperture ratio of the LCD panel is decreased by the size of the sensor electrode part, which causes a decrease in luminance.